


Because Positions

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [20]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Humour, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	Because Positions

When Cullen climbed the ladder to his loft he was greeted by a rather amorous Sarita in nothing but her vallaslin. He smiled fondly as with very little preamble she pushed him backwards onto his bed before stradling him and pressing hot open mouthed kissed along his neck. Her quick and nimble hands were busily unstrapping his armour before she practically ripped his shirt off of him. His cock twitched as her mouth moved down to his chest and she laved one nipple and then the other with her tongue. Her blunted nails scratching down the muscles of his abdomen and she shifted slightly grinding herself against him. Her hands quickly untied the laces of his breeches and she moved to pull them down. He sat up slightly as he watched her generous mouth press a kiss to the underside of his cock while she gently palmed his balls. She ran her tongue along him before lapping the drop of precum at his tip and he threw his head back with a shudder of pleasure. She alternated between kissing his manhood and running her tongue along his shaft until he grew short of breath.  
He was dimly aware of letting out a whine as she stopped her oh so delicious ministrations before she settled herself back over him. Her hot tight sex hovering tantalysingly close above him. Her hands moved up his chest and she bent forward again to kiss him hungrily, her tongue slipping into his mouth and she sighed softly before rubbing her nose against his.  
He moved to sit up but she pushed him back on the bed once more, the pillows behind him tilting his head to give him a fantastic view of his painfully hard erection slipping into her as she oh so slowly lowered herself over him. He was engulfed in her, stretching and filling her completly and she sat still for a heartbeat as she got used to the feeling of him within her. She then began to ride him with the same confidence he saw her take out her mounts from the stable. He tore his eyes away from the spot where his manhood was joined in delicious ecstasy with her to the pert and perky breasts bouncing with her movements. Her rose pink nipples hardened and practically begged for him to lick and kiss and suckle her. She was using one hand to brace herself against him as she began to ride him harder.  
With a grunt of effort he pulled her forward slightly as he sat up and pressed his mouth to the creamy swell of her breast. His tongue running along the tip before giving her nipple a gentle and playful nip with his teeth. "Oh creators...Cullen...." she called out as she wrapped her arms around him scratching her nails down his back and it excited him to think of the sharp sting he would feel the next day and how it would remind of this moment buried hilt deep in the woman he loved. He bent his head up and nibbled the tip of her ear and he felt her begin to tighten around him. "Cullen...emma lath...vhenan..." He growled possesively and bit her neck slightly harder than he intended and she called out into the night as he ran his tongue soothingly over the area. She moved to hide her head in the crook of his neck but he stopped her with a gentle hand and kissed her. "Let me see you my love," he groaned as his hips started to stutter with the effort of holding off his climax. "Let me hear you call out my name for all of Skyhold to hear. Come for me my love." He grunted and moved again, shifting her to a different angle and she began to tighten convulsingly around him, milking his seed as they both reached the height of their please. "Cull---CULLEN! GODS YES...CULLEN!" Her voice echoed around the tower and a primal part of him was pleased to think the sound might carry down to the courtyard below and all might know just who brought their Inquisitor such pleasure.  
When they were finally spent she collapsed forward on him, resting her head over his heart as he embraced her. He kissed the crown of her head. "Not that I am complaining but to what did I owe this wonderful greeting?"  
She tilted her head up, green eyes glittering with love and mischief. "Sera actually."  
"Sera...?"  
"She was teasing me about, well about us, the usual 'Cullen-Wullen' and 'Cully-Wully'".  
He rolled his eyes at this.  
"And then she made a joke about how you have lots of good men under you and need a woman over you, in her words "because positions" and I admit that I could not get the thought out of my head."  
He laughed and kissed her again, "Remind me to thank her in the morning."  
"Send her a fruit basket, apparantly people love those.." Sarita murmured as she slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.  
That next morning Sera was rather befuddled to find a basket of peaches outside her room at the tavern. Even more so when she read the card "Sera-for a most enjoyable evening, 'Cully-Wully'".


End file.
